TASG timeline
The TASG timeline is a timeline of date references given in the Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. Background This covers the timeline as it was presented in the authorized guide and the variant multiverse interpretations of Hero (Devon Aidendale). While the dates given in the book are largely taken verbatim from the game itself. It also more or less a walkthrough for the game, based on the most efficient and effective path through the games. It also takes occasional liberty where the hero might do or not do something that other players may choose to do. Some events such as the day when the Hero meets the caged Leopardman in QFG3 may be different for the sake of dramatic effect. Some optional events such as the player choosing to attack the Antwerp and causing a population explosion do not happen in the lives of these characters. There might be other slight differences in characters backstories and discussions. Of course each Devon has more of a personality and actually talks more than he does in the actual games (see Hero's quotes). In this universe Devon crushes on or falls in love with Katrina as his 'true love' (without the knowledge that not all classes would be able to date her in QFG5). These stories follow the QFG1VGA universe rather than containing any references to the EGA version, or mixing details from both ('shared universe'). The descriptions in the QFG1 novel are clearly based on the remake. The timeframe between QFG1 and QFG2 is not specific, neither is the time period between QFG4 and QFG5. The time period given for QFG3 and QFG4 still references the 'three months' from the game. Certain things like the issue of Hero Magazine are said to be 'old' suggesting possible time travel or time dilation between QFG3 and 4 (if so this is something invented by the author Paula Spiese, rather than something originally intended by the Coles). In the QFG4 manual the same issue was a 'fresh copy' he picked up towards end of QFG3 (despite having details that 'hadn't yet happened' yet or just 'happened' just before he had teleported, including references to the Hero's actions in Tarna by Erasmus). Though the problem of the magazine being 'old' library copy is in the game as well (but not nearly as explicit). The novels and the related walkthroughs can be seen as just one way through the stories, but there are many other routes (see multiverse).TASG, 270 It is by no means the only way to play through each game, and it may take some players many more "days" to complete each quest (QFG2 is one of the few exceptions as it is scripted to 30 days total). Timeline Note: There are not a whole lot of specific dates given in the guide, and most of them are directly from the games. However as the guide is essentially a walkthrough there is generally references to number of days that the writer took to finish the game. *1001 BQFG: Iblis is bound.TASG, 157, 162 *18 BQFG: Elsa is born.TASG, pg 13, 22 *17 BQFG: Ferrari begins searching for the black falcon.TASG, 153 *15 BQFG: Rakeesh is king and gives up his rule to his brother, to fight the Demon Wizard.TASG, 203 *10 BQFG: Elsa is kidnapped by something that flew over the castle walls.TASG, pg 13, a notice is put up in the Adventurer's Guild for her safe return.TASG, 11, 22 Soldiers try to attack Baba Yaga to get Elsa back but are destroyed, their skulls becoming guards for her hut.TASG, 22 *8 BQFG: Yorick discovers Elsa is the leader of the Brigands."taken him two years after the disappearance of Elsa"-TASG, 75 *5 BQFG: Bernard goes missing after a hunt.TASG, pg 13, 22 *1 BQFG: :Old Emir is replaced by his brother.TASG,148 :No merchants had come to Spielburg due to the curse and the brigands.TASG, 16 *1 QFG: :Several months before, Heinrich is robbed and injured. :One month before hero leaves Willowsby. :One week before, merchant is robbed.TASG, pg 5 Notes List of dates given in the novelizations in the Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. *The events of the Prologue occur over a month before QFG1. Apparenlty in the last month of 'winter'."...some winter berries he had found..." But though spring is not mentioned its implied by the time he actually enters the valley, and talks about the 'days growing warmer' (this would suggest the game in this universe takes place roughly late February to end of March, early April at the most). *Travel time between Willowsby and Spielburge is about 14 day on foot, but 16 in a little rain, or longer in worse weather such as snow. Devon spends at least two weeks trapped in the mountains foraging for food. Still trapped by the fourth week, he is stuck in a cave during a blizzard (as it snowed for two days). He finally enters into the valley after an unspecified amount of time. But probably adding up to the month as stated in the QFG1 technical manual. *The Authorized guide puts the events of QFG1 over the course of about 9 days (in both the novel and the hintbook section). *The notice on the board for the safe return of Elsa had been there for 'a decade'. *Heinrich was attacked a few months before. *Two weeks before Abdulla was to be the first merchant to enter the valley in a year. He was robbed a week before. *Wolfgang states Elsa was eight when she was kidnapped. The guard states she would be about 18 (8 years + 10 years later). *At least a week, if not more time appears to have passed between the end of QFG1 and the travel to Shapeir, and including the time taken to setup the Katta's Tale Inn (it describes as having taken days). It probably is upwards a month or two to allow for seasonal changes. *The Authorized guide places events of QFG2 over about 29 days (technically 30, as last events of the game occur on day 30). *The specifics of time between each game isn’t necessarily given in each novel even when they have an extra prologue material. *3 months passes between QFG2 and the start of QFG3, 1 day before Kreesha receives message, and additional 3 days pass between the meeting with Aziza and the portal opens to Tarna.TASG, pg 191 *Two months before, the Simbani request aid, emissaries are sent to the leopardmen. Peace mission is ambushed.TASG, 213 *WIT offers Wizard Devon a chance to study for a decade, which he turns down. *The lost city is covered in viney growth of hundreds of years. *The Authorized guide puts the events of QFG3 over the course of about 24 days in both the novel and the hintbook section. *The time between the end of QFG3 and QFG4 is not clear, but from the Hero's perspective seemed to take noticeable amount of 'time' (vague dreamlike yet physical feeling of flying over landscapes), but he blacked out for much of the trip (but overall from his perspective it didn't feel like much time passed, but a perceivable movement over time and space existed). *The novel for QFG4 places the events over the course of about 11 days (the story ends with him leaving the cave and thinking about traveling to Silmaria, it lack's the game's epilogue). *Apparently the Adventurer's Guild had not been used in 'decades' and apparently Piotyr had been the last person to sign his name there. It contained an old copy of the HERO Magazine.TASG, 296 * QFG5 guide splits the number of days depending on the class. 23 days on the Thief's Path. 22 days for the Fighter's Path, 20 days for the Wizard's Path, 17 days for the Paladin's Path. *The QFG4 novel (similar to the game itself) includes the odd quality of the Hero Journal, Issue IV appearing to be an old issue, locked up, and collecting dust in the long abandoned Adventurer's Guild for many years (since the guild was locked up due to the lands being flooded, and less adventurers coming to visit). Yet, said issue also containing material that can be seen as more 'recent' events as in the Short timeline. **In the HERO Journal issue is shown to be have been published several years before the game (as an old copy is found inside the Adventurer's Guild, and the guild is said to have been abandoned for years since the swamp blocked the valley). This is evidence of some kind of paradox found in the game (its an old issue that has been in the Adventurer's guild roughly from the time that the Hero disappeared after saving Tarna, to a point several years later when Hero ended up in Mordavia). There is also a stair stepper an item that was advertised in that issue inside of the guild collecting dust. The journal itself according to the interview with Erasmus was published about the same time that rumors that the Dark Master moved into the valley (likely in reference to move in 4-5 years before QFG4). See also Long timeline. *The novelization takes the liberty of letting Devon dicovering the Leopardman prisoner on day ten, for the sake of the flow of the story. In the game the different characters actually encounter the prisoner at different stages of the game. The prisoner is captured around the 14th day for the fighter/paladin, the 10th day for the thief, and the 11th day for the magic user. *Though rare some details may offer slightly expanded or possibly different backstory an in the games for example the onformation In the novel concerning Shema and Shameen traveling with merchant Abdulla Doo when they were attacked by the brigands, rather than it being Abdulla by himself. *There at potential optional events or alternate solutions (outside of class differenced) to some things which the novel may have taken a different approach than other players may have. *Devon was smart, he didn't attack the Antwerp. Devon knew that the beasts were not aggressive as long as they were left alone; he walked past the bouncing monster and searched the rocks carefully for the hidden keyhole. He did not cause any Antwerp population explosions in his universe. While there was a Antwerp explosion and Dr. Craniumn collected specimens it was not caused by Devon. *While the series has always had elements of shared details between Hero’s Quest/QFG1 EGA and the VGA remake in later games, this guide specifically utilized the VGA versions of the universe in its descriprions and images from QFG1. For example the younger Sam. *QFG4's story ends with the Hero walking back to town from the cave after Avoozl is banished, and thinking he might want to head to Silmaria next. As such the two weeks after date or the awards ceremony are not brought up. *The Acroboat appears on days 2, 4, 8, 11, and 16, or until he is beaten, at which point he does not return. *The Forbidden City door looked as though it had been crumbling for centuries. *Tarna is 'many months travel' from Shapeir. *The summer is not specifically mentioned during QFG2 novel story. But surprisingly a reference to spring exists... Julanar' s branches burst alive with new spring leaves. *The QFG4 story does make mention of "chilly autumn day" as a seasonal reference. References Category:Timelines (Original Canon)